Beneath the Darkness
Beneath the Darkness is my first fanfic! I'm Tide the SeaWing, and feel free to edit spelling mistakes (I'm sure there are a few). Please enjoy! Prologue From the moment he woke, Blackwing thought it would be a dark day. Now he knew for sure. He rushed to the secret cave. The Nightwing expected the guard to tense when he saw him, but instead he just smiled. "Blackwing," Wraith said. The two dragons were childhood friends. "Is something wrong?" The indigo NightWing's expression darkened when his friend didn't reply. Blackwing caught his breath. "No, don't get your wings in a twist. Just a prophecy that could be useful." Wraith's grin returned. He looked much nicer that way, Blackwing thought. "Then go right ahead!" the guard said. Blackwing gave a nod and crawled through the deep cavern. A prophecy that could be useful, he thought. Right. Being a NightWing, he wasn't scared of the dark, but the cave always made him feel frightened and alone. Later, when he finally got to the heart of the cavity, he walk to the center and bowed until his snout touched the floor, which was covered with mold and dust, but Blackwing didn't dare sneeze. A set of piercing amber eyes looked down on him. A deep voice said "Blackwing, why do you approach me?" Blackwing gulped."W-w-well, Master Hades," he said fearfully. "I have a prophecy for you." The amber eyes blinked. "Are you going to tell me or not?" Blackwing's heart rushed. "Y-y-y-yes, of course," "THEN GET ON WITH IT!" Blackwing cleard his throat. '' '' When a greater evil comes and leers, '' The dragonets will come.'' '' When all dragons see their greatest fear, '' '' The dragonets will come.'' '' The illuminating sun of the rainforest green,'' '' The blue of the ocean with powers unseen,'' '' Sand and earth in the desert ground,'' '' Wings of Sky hidden in the clouds.'' '' The Northern Lights of the raging snow'' '' The shining dark moon with its wondrous glow'' '' Young dragons born to end the night'' '' For all of Pyrriha they will fight'' '' Lifting the darkness to give people sight'' '' The dragonets are coming.....'' '' '' "Hmm, prophesized heroes?" said Hades. "Shouldn't be a problem. As you know, I can be very.... persuasive." As he started laughing, Blackwing realized how cold his laugh was. Blackwing dashed from the cave as fast as he could, and wondered if he had done the right thing. Chapter 1 Artemis had to run. Well, fly, but that wasn't the point. The NightWings guarding the path into the Night Kingdom had gotten even more ferocious than before, and she hadn't the slightest clue why in all of Pyrrhia they were even there in the first place. After she and her parents had gotten seperated a few weeks ago... Where had they gone? Artemis's attention snapped back to the intimidating NightWings. They certainly didn't look like Her Majesty's guards. Then who in the world do they belong to? Well, it wasn't the time to figure it out. Right now she had to fly as fast as she could and try to work things out (and maybe find a good way to break into the kingdom) later. Artemis looked back for a split second, only to see that the NightWings were gaining on her. Why me? She started on some complex twirling and flips in the air and went faster. When she turned again, the guards looked confused.'' Perfect.'' Artemis ducked over by a cliff, and to her ultimate delight, they flew right past. VICTORY! Now about food... But now it was getting dark. Uh oh... The three moons were out... That was bad. As the moonlight covered her, she turned a bright and astonishing silver color. Well, I guess hiding in the shadows is out of the question. She didn't know why it happenned; it just did. She was born like it and she didn't know why. No other dragons she knew turned silver under the three moons. And she knew a lot of dragons. What did it mean?'' Oh well, I'll think later. I'm tired.'' And with that, she fell into a slightly unsatisfied sleep. If Artemis had any dreams that night, she had forgotten them all by morning, mostly because she woke to the unpleasant sensation of being watched. For the love of cow meat, tell me this isn't happenning, ''she thought. But, unfotunately for her, it was. Chapter 2 The nightmare was back again. Except this time it was a bit different. Instead of just helplessly watching, Scorpio also heard a voice. A deep voice that would've terrified him if he was still four years old like he was in the dream and still scared him even though he was seven now. Scorpio always saw his Mudwing brother, Pewter and his mother who was a Sandwing just like him, and maybe even a shadow that might be his father. He'd never met his father, only heard about him on days when their mother told them stories of the past. But she was gone now, and could never come back... And Scorpio didn't know what happened to Pewter. His four year old self started asking his brother questions. ''Why did you do it, Pewter, why? ''His brother laughed, highlighted by the new, deeper voice that had recently invaded the nightmare. You wouldn't understand. Somethings need to happen for the greater good. I would kill you, but there is someone stopping me. In the future, you will thank him for mercy. Maybe the next time we meet, we shall be on the same side. Pewter grinned vilely. ''Goodbye brother. As little Scorpio cried stinging tears, his brother took off to the skies. Scorpio ran away from his mother, leaving tearstains everywhere. The real Scorpio woke up, finding tears littering the moist ground under him. Wonderful dream... ''he thought woefully. Scorpio had a good intuition for a SandWing, and right now his gut was telling him to hightail it out of his camp. Then there was rustling behind him. His neck snapped around instantly. He also had quick reflexes, as he was used to danger and watching out for himself. A towering shape was above him, almost like a giant shadow. The shadow mass opened its eyes, which were piercing amber but turned red as Scorpio looked at them. The young SandWing unwillingly closed his eyes, not knowing or caring when or where he would be when he opened them. Chapter 3 Azura stared at the sea where her home had been. The traces of the SkyWing raid were still there, branches burning on the sandy beach where her claws gripped beneath her. The sun rising on the endless horizon, making Azura's bright blue scales glisten along with her dewy eyes. ''What to do now.... I'm all alone, my father's dead and my mother's been shipped to SkyWing prison and will probably be killed in the arena in a few days..... No other relatives to go to, what should I do... She blinked and realized she was crying. Azura breathed deeply and took flight to find a hopefully better place. Oh, if only she knew what trouble she was in. She flew for a few hours until the moons were in the sky. It was the brightest night of the year, and the moons were beautiful, shining Rainwing scales in the sun. Being a Seawing, Azura perferred water to the sky, but she could live. Surely there would be a brook somewhere. She decided to land. The night had fallen, and she didn't fancy taking the risk of being ambushed. Right here looks good, ''Azura thought as she came across a small hollow cave with a little stream. She settled down for the night, not aware of the danger. An hour or so later, when the SeaWing was almost asleep, whipers echoed softly around her cavern. ''Take her... To the kingdom... She shall be of use... Later... Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)